Tears Don't Fall
by PlainDifferent
Summary: After her brother's death, Gaz starts investigating why he died. Along her side is Zim, but is he really trying to help?
1. Solitude

A tiny tear dripped out of Gaz's eye.

"Dib?" she whispered as she still Dib's hand. It was cold. His eyes were open, as if he were still alive. The eyes focused intensely on Gaz's face.  
Gaz's face turned blank. She put herself on auto-pilot. She spun around, and walked stiffly to the phone.  
"Hello, this is 911? My brother is dead."

"Poor girl." The paramedic muttered. "She's got no Popping-Tarts in her cupboards."  
As they wheeled away the corpse, Gaz was asked questions.

"Where are your parents, little girl?"  
Gaz eyed the man suspiciously. "Where are yours?"  
The man laughed. "In a nursing home, subjected to neglect! But anyways, can you at least tell me your name?" His smile filled halfway of his face. He looked familiar. _Maybe was once a counselor to Dib...__Was__? He's really dead, isn't he?_ thought Gaz. She forcefully pushed away thoughts. Gaz cocked her head. "My name is Gaz. I am not a little girl. My dad is at work right now. He is Professor Membrane. You might have heard of his SUPER-TOAST™.  
The man stifled a laugh. "Alright, may I please have his cell number?"  
Gaz pointed to the kitchen fridge. "He's got an emergency number. The password is 'The Eaglets have abandoned the nest.' His advisor came up with that."

Dad's advisor. The blonde, skinny, annoying advisor. She tried thinking of hatred of the advisor, instead of the situation at hand.  
"Little girl, you're going to have to come with me." A muscular man motioned her to come forward.  
"Why can't I stay here?" Gaz asked.  
The man sighed, "Because it is unsafe to stay here. I'm with Social Services. Where are your parents?"  
More memories floated to her mind. She pushed them away. "My mother ...my mother died when I was 4. My dad is at work right now. The police-man is calling him right now."  
The man nodded. "I assume you are old enough to stay by yourself. We just need to have a conversation concerning your welfare."  
Gaz knitted her thin eyebrows together. "My welfare?"  
The man took off his sunglasses and wiped them on his sleeve. "This is not the first sudden child death in the city. This is the 8th in a week, and we have become concerned."  
Gaz lost it. "NOW PEOPLE ARE 'CONCERNED?' MY BROTHER DIED! My big brother is GONE! And it's ALL of YOUR STUPID FAULT! I...I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Gaz impulsively pounced on the man. The social worker swept her off. She went straight at the paramedic.  
"It's NOT FAIR! MY BROTHER WAS GOING TO INFILTRATE ZI-"  
Her last thought was of a green alien as a man injected a tranquilizer.

A sudden jolt of electricity grabbed her back to consciousness. Her sleepy eyes blinked several times until she realized she was not at home. _What the fuck?_ Gaz was irritated. Fuzzy thoughts would slowly flow back into her brain. "Dib."

A quick survey told her she was in a padded room. Gaz could see no visible exits. No windows, no doors, no anything. She was trapped, and there was no way out.

"I knew this was safe!" claimed a boastful inventor. He had been working on it for a while.  
The other man peered at him. "What you did was illegal. You should be thankful that it worked. There is NO way this is going to be used ever again."  
The inventor gulped and quieted down.  
"So what I understand, you have worked many jobs? One that included the victim and his...sister?"  
The inventor smiled. "Yes. That is why I was placed as a 'cop.' But I wasn't really a cop! So then I tranquilized her! And it worked!"  
Another squint of eyes. "We are checking on her to see if she is O.K., but she could face some serious side effects."

Gaz started feeling the walls. A barely visible slit told her there was a door. She smiled at her success but quickly realized she had made minimal progress. She pressed her ear up against the slit.  
"When we go in there, I need you listen to my orders. Got it?" The social worker! Gaz quickly fled to her somewhat of a bed and pretended to sleep.  
A crack signified the opening of the door.  
"How are you doing, little girl?" Gaz wouldn't answer.  
"I think she's sleeping." whispered the inventor.  
Gaz whipped herself around. "I am NOT sleeping. I am pissed. And you shall suffer my wrath."  
The inventor smiled. "Hi, I'm Mr. Dwicky. I used to help your brother with his...differences. Now tell me, does your brother have any enemies?"  
Gaz frowned. "He's a 9th grader who is bent on capturing aliens. Of course he has enemies. Like...""  
Gaz's mind came to a realization. Zim must have done it!  
The social worker pushed Mr. Dwicky aside. "Enough from you! Now little girl, any serious, PYSCHOPATHIC enemies?"  
Her tongue was tied. "His name is Z-R-J-K-L." Something prevented her from speaking the name.  
The social worker shook his head. "Let's go, Dicky."  
"The name is Dwicky."  
"I know."  
After the door shut, Gaz tried saying the name aloud again. This time, a shock came to her tongue.  
"OUCH!"'

Meanwhile...  
A glare in Zim's eyes spelled victory. "GIR! I need to speak with you!"  
Gir smiled."Yes?"  
"Here's 20 Earth-Moneys. Go buy your Crazy Taco."  
Gir spun around. "YAY!"  
Zim returned to monitoring the body movements. He watched the inside of her mouth (sparkly clean, thank goodness she brushed) and through her eye-view.  
'INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE TALLEST!' the computer blurted.  
"Could this day get any better?" Zim said aloud.


	2. Compulsion

**Sorry I made a couple typos last chapter. They should be fixed now!**

Gaz lay on the bed, paying attention to minor things. Like the rat crawling in and out through a hole in the wall, or the stain on her hospital gown. She didn't want to know where that brown stain came from.  
"Here rat, come here." The rat trotted over there. Gaz picked the little rat up, petting it.  
The rat was a baby, just thrown out of the den. It looked helpless and lonely. Gaz smiled. "I'll name you Deathbite. I'll take you home with me." She snuggled the rat to her face, and it snuggled right next to her.  
The door suddenly opened and Gaz quickly snuck the rat on the back of her neck under her hair.  
"Miss Gaz Membrane, you are free to leave." The emotionless man pointed to the check out, and walked away. The rat lay silently, as it knew this was against the rules. Gaz slowly walked to the nurse at the checkout.  
"Membrane, Gaz." A scanner popped up and scanned her eyes, with a green light popping up.  
"Okay, little missy." The blue haired nurse smiled an enormous smile that was pretty scary.  
Gaz grabbed her clothes, to go change in the hospital bathroom. She still had the skull necklace. Gaz threw on clothes similar to ones she had years ago, and carefully put the rat in her pocket. Deathbite poked his little nose out, looked around, and went back in. He knew this was another place he wasn't wanted. She pushed open the restroom door.

"Okay, see ya little girl!" Gaz had the nerve to punch the lady. She curled up her fists and walked out, only to be greeted by the Social Worker and Mr. Dwicky.

"Hiya!" yelled an enthusiastic Mr. Dwicky. Gaz peered at him and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Mr. Dwicky keeled over in pain, while the social worker shook his head.  
"Gaz, that is not acceptable." He took off his sunglasses, rolling his eyes at Mr. Dwicky.  
She smiled her little devilish smile. "So concerning my 'welfare', what have you come to?"  
While Mr. Dwicky was still bent over, the social worker smiled evilly back. "You are to be taken away from your dad. We have determined him irresponsible. Luckily, someone wants to adopt you."

"Zim!" yelled Tallest Red. "Haven't you learned that giving us 239 calls will BREAK our answering machine?" He goes to point to a worker, who is lying on the floor with a phone in his hand.  
Zim chuckled. "Ah yes, I'm truly sorry about that. I'll-"  
"NO!" Both of the Tallest's yelled. Last time Zim did something, they lost all of their snacks. To the Resisty. What a stupid name.  
"I was going to apologize!" Zim stammered in anger. They still treated him like a puny worm baby, even though he was almost as tall as them. The Earth atmosphere had an effect on his height. In a few years, he might even be able to rival the Tallest's authority. "Anyways, my Tallest's, I need advice. You remember the Vortian cover up of 2022?" He knew he had that against them. Everyone in Operation Doom did, as they participated. "Strength training." The Tallest's had called it. "You've got to get used to the torture, the screaming, and the conquering." Zim had the assignment of a female Vortian. He shuddered just thinking about it. "It might happen!" Purple joked. He would never get over the pleas.  
The Tallest's looked around. "You were sworn never to bring that up!" Red yelled. Zim smiled.  
"I need help. Help in transporting wanted prisoners. You understand, as the situation involved moving them." He smiled a vicious smile.  
Purple gasped, while Red looked bored. "Prisoners?"  
Zim smiled. "Remember that big headed boy?"  
"You mean Dib! The one who helped the Resisty?" Purple yelled. After the little Resisty incident, Dib had taken to the side of the Resisty. Zim could do nothing, as Dib had made a secret base himself. The only opportunities Zim had been at Skool and even the idiots would realize Dib was being killed.  
"Yes. I have, let us say, captured him. I faked his death with an AMAZING creation of mine."  
The Tallest's forcefully smiled. "Oooh look, another call! We'll get back to you later."  
The screen fizzled and Zim was left alone.

At the ship, the Tallest's were trying to figure out a solution.  
"We COULD give him his reward money, and make him an official Invader." Red pondered.  
Purple laughed. "Oh, hahaha, oh phew. That was hilarious."  
Red glared. "I was serious. Don't you think it's time to tell him? Plus, we can't just say we obtained him from a planet so many miles away. It would all point to Zim!"  
Purple frowned. "You mean so many kilometers away."  
"**What I mean is** that this is the 4th most wanted criminal on our boards! The reward money is substantial enough, and he's not stupid."  
Another loud laugh. "Not stupid? He's the most stupid Irken ever. He's short, too. Why is everyone super short?"  
Tallest Red clenched his teeth. "He can bring up the cover up of 22, as blackmail. He's not stupid if he knows how to blackmail. The citizens are short forever, since it is installed in their Packs when they are smeets, dumbass. Did you not remember?"  
Tallest Red could swear his co-ruler was stupid. He missed being a soldier, so much easier.  
An angry Purple stormed out of the room. "I am NOT a dumbass!" he yelled back.

Meanwhile...  
After assembling her items together, she smiled. "I will have the perfect life." The lunatic took out her dolls, and dressed them in special clothes.  
"Do you, Dib, take Katie as your lawfully wedded wife?" She said this in a low voice, acting as the pastor.  
She smiled. "I do." She mimicked Dib carefully, almost perfecting his voice. She had custom made the facial features themselves.  
"Do you Katie; take Dib as your lawfully wedded husband?" Katie had also made the doll features on this doll. "I do." Katie said in her natural voice.  
"You may now kiss the bride." She forced the kiss between the two poor dolls, smiling. Dib wouldn't be like Josh, oh no. He'd be different.  
A knock on the door symbolized someone was home. Or visiting. She hid the dolls under her bed, not wanting to look childish (or creepy) if it was someone on her cheer team.**  
**

**Who is going to adopt Gaz?  
Where is Dib?  
Who dafuq is Katie?  
Why does Mini-moose watch soap operas?  
Find out the answers to this question and more, on the next chapter, coming soon to ****theatres ****Fanfiction.**


End file.
